1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostic installation with a positioning apparatus for a radiation emitter and a radiation receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dental X-ray diagnostics, positioning apparatuses for an X-ray film are known. The X-ray film is hereby arranged in the mouth, and is oriented in relation to a source of X-ray radiation by means of the positioning apparatus. An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from the Journal of the American Dental Association (J.A.D.A.), 1967, no. 75, pp. 1361-1368, Updegrave, W. J., "Simplified and Standardized Bisecting-angle Technic for Dental Radiography." By means of this apparatus, it is intended to ensure that a beam of radiation emanating from an X-ray source strikes the film plane in as perpendicular a manner as possible. A coupling between the film holder and the X-ray source, however, is neither mentioned nor provided.
From German OS 44 14 689, an X-ray diagnostic installation with a positioning apparatus for a radiation emitter is known. By means of the coupling of the radiation emitter to this positioning apparatus, it is ensured that a reference ray of an emitted beam of radiation intersects a reference axis, which is stationary in relation to the positioning apparatus, at an acute angle .alpha.. It is further known that by coupling the radiation emitter can move to positions along a circular arc, whereby the center of the circular arc lies on the reference axis. It is further known to couple a support arm for a radiation converter onto the apparatus, which predetermines the distance to the apparatus, and thus to the focus of the radiation emitter, of a subject to be examined. The distance is chosen so that the reference ray of the beam of radiation strikes the center of the radiation converter.